Ash's Master Quest xNaomi Shihoin versionx
by Naomi Shihoin
Summary: What if Ash befriended a rare and powerful Pokémon four years before he started his journey? What if he was a lot smarter and caught a lot more Pokémon? Join our hero as he travels the regions. Anime/movies mixed with games. Ash x Jeanette Fisher pairing.
1. Let the Legend Begin!

**Ash's Master Quest xNaomi Shihoin versionx**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to Pokémon or any of the characters used in this publication.

**A/N**: This story was written in response to MathiasNightlord01's challenge "Ash's Master Quest Challenge". See the information on his profile for more details. I'd like to thank MathiasNightlord01 himself for issuing the challenges and Kevin1984, whose own fic "A Legend Is Born" was inspired from storylover213's challenge. There will be a few twists to Mathias' challenge. I have already spoken to him about it and he approves. The pairing I have chosen is Ash x Jeanette Fisher.

**Requirements for the challenge are**:

**1**. Ash is smarter and more knowledgeable about the Pokémon world and Pokémon training before setting out on his journey.

**2**. Capture more Pokémon than he does in canon and rotates them out to train all of them.

**3**. Capture a least few shiny Pokémon.

**4**. Capture at least some of the Legendary Pokémon he encounters in the movies and anime series.

**5**. Capture at least a few of the Fossil Pokémon he encounters in the anime series.

**6**. Ash's Charizard will be a shiny Pokémon and, as Charmander, it wasn't caught by Damian first but captured by Ash before Damian was able to get it under his abuse; similar to how Ash caught his Quilava as a Cyndaquil. Damian tries to crush it with his other Pokémon after Ash catches it, but fails miserably like canon.

**7**. Since Ash is smarter in the story, Charmeleon and later Charizard never disobey him.

**8**. Shiny Pokémon are about 5 times stronger than normal Pokémon of their species.

**9**. Ash must age and grow in this story to be at least 6 ft tall.

**10**. The clothes he wears to Unova are banned (because I don't like his Unova appearance).

**11**. Ash's Pikachu chooses to evolve at some point during or after the Battle Frontier saga or the Sinnoh saga after learning all its Electric type moves.

**12**. All Pokémon must NOT be limited to 4 four moves, but can learn any amount of moves that they are able to learn from their movesets from both the games and anime and retain those moves after learning them. Under no circumstances are the Pokémon's moves to be limited, be it League rules or Gym battles. I've seen it done before and it just makes the battles boring and repetitive. They are to have full access to moves they learn in ALL battles.

**13**. All moves MUST come from the games, the anime or the movies. Moves from the Pokémon TCG (Trading Card Game) are not allowed.

**14**. All Pokémon myths and legends must be consistent with that of the anime and movies.

**15**. Ash must have more of his Pokémon fully evolve.

**16**. Ash with canon and non-canon Pokémon.

**17**. Ash has two Legendaries.

**18**. Ash is placed higher in the League tournaments.

**19**. Ash with Aura power.

**Ages of characters in first book**:

Ash: 13. Misty: 15. Jeanette: 14. Brock: 16.

...

_**Chapter 1: Let the Legend Begin!**_

Our story begins in the Kanto region in the small town of Pallet. Playing in the grassy fields near town was Ash Ketchum, a young boy who dreamed of becoming the world's greatest Pokémon Master. The boy was nine-years-old with wild spiky black hair, brown eyes wearing a black shirt with a red stripe down the left shoulder and black shorts with a red belt. He was also wearing a pair of matching red and black shoes.

Ash was a resident of Pallet Town along with his mother Delia Ketchum, a former Pokémon trainer and assistant to Professor Oak. Ash's father was away frequently as he became a Top Ranger for Kanto's Stone Town three years ago and Ash hadn't seen him since then. It was also around that time he saw the Indigo League Champion, Lance Blackthorn, defeat a trainer with a straight-tailed Persian. So, naturally, Ash couldn't wait to become a Pokémon trainer and go on his journey to fulfil his dream of becoming the world's greatest Pokémon Master.

When a completely foreign Pokémon raced past him, with the baying howls of Houndoom not too far behind the strange creature, Ash shot to his feet and ran after the clearly exhausted Pokémon. The creature's plight moved the young boy, witnessing its fatigue, its heavy panting and glazed eyes.

After running after the stressed Pokémon for ten minutes, Ash realized they were on the border of the nearby mountain, Mt. Hideaway. He skidded to a halt and observed the besieged Pokémon as it laid down to rest. It had a feline face with almond-shaped red eyes, a scythe-like tail, and a sickle-shaped horn on the side of its head. It had broad feet equipped with three claws each, and spikes that protruded from the heels of its hind legs and the elbows of its front legs. After searching his memory for a moment, Ash recognized it as an Absol, a Pokémon native to Hoenn and Sinnoh.

Now that it was lying down, the boy noticed something was wrong. Its body was covered in several nasty-looking burns and slashes.

"It's hurt," he said to himself, wondering what Pokémon had inflicted the slashes.

Hearing a voice, Absol jerked its head up and saw that Ash was standing there. It instantly rose to its feet and its sickle-shaped horn started glowing, telling the boy that the Pokémon was about to attack.

"Absol!" the Pokémon growled deeply.

Ash took a few steps back, before noticing it wince again in pain. He shook off his fear as he raised his hands in the universal peace gesture. The young boy started to walk towards the cat Pokémon, hoping it would understand he wasn't trying to hurt it. "Easy, Absol! I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help."

Absol studied the human walking slowly towards him with his sickle glowing in preparation in case the boy did anything. After Ash was close enough to the distressed Absol, the creature glanced into the boy's eyes and saw nothing but compassion and concern for the Disaster Pokémon. After a few moments, Absol decided it could somehow trust the young human and stopped charging energy into his sickle-horn. Unfortunately, this used up all the energy Absol had left and the Disaster Pokémon fell back on his side. Ash rushed to cover the distance between them and checked over Absol, seeing firsthand that it was even more injured than he realized. Absol stared up at Ash from his position on the ground with his black eyes.

"Absol," he hissed faintly.

Ash smiled down positively at the injured Pokémon. "Absol, I need you to come with me so I can heal you, okay?"

The Disaster Pokémon looked at him for a few seconds, before nodding his head weakly. Ash crouched down and lifted the Disaster Pokémon onto his back, due to creature being slightly heavier than he was, before he started to head back towards Pallet Town. He had to stop a few times due to either of them needing a drink, but eventually they managed to make it back to Pallet, stopping at a stream close to the Lab. Ash gently placed Absol down on the lush green grass. The Disaster Pokémon peered up at the human curiously.

The boy smiled, before stroking the injured Pokémon's head and being mindful to stay away from Absol's injuries as the Disaster Pokémon purred satisfactorily.

"Don't worry, Absol, you'll be just fine here. I'll be right back. Just stay and rest while I get something to help with those injuries."

Absol watched as Ash got up and sprinted towards the lab as fast as he could. Ash hoped that the Professor was still out looking over the trainers' Pokémon as he got closer to the research centre. Sure enough, the Professor was looking over one of his trainer's Dodrio, allowing Ash to sneak in unnoticed and grab a Full Restore and bandages from one of the shelves, before running out of the lab towards the clearing where he had left Absol.

Unbeknownst to Ash, Oak had just finished looking over the Dodrio when he noticed Ash sneaking out of the lab. _Hmm. Wonder what he needs those supplies for_.

Meanwhile, Ash was able to quickly make it back to the clearing where he left Absol. The Disaster Pokémon glanced at Ash from his position as he noticed the supplies in the boy's hands.

"Sol?"

Ash laughed a little before putting down the supplies, except for the Full Restore.

"Don't worry; this stuff will help you get better. It's going to sting a little, but you're going to feel much better, okay?"

The Disaster Pokémon peered at the bottle of potion before closing his eyes and nodding weakly. Taking that as a sign of consent, Ash started spraying the potion over Absol's injuries. He growled in pain for a moment, before letting out a purr of relief. When Ash was finished with the bottle, he picked up the bandages and wrapped them around the Disaster Pokémon's wounds. With that complete, Absol was looking much stronger than before and needed to rest. Ash stroked the Pokémon's head and watched as the cat Pokémon fell asleep. He smiled before he heard a voice behind him.

"So this is what you needed those medicines for."

Ash jumped slightly as he turned and saw Professor Oak standing there. He quickly looked at the ground guiltily.

"Sorry for stealing from your lab Professor. But Absol was hurt bad and-"

"It's alright, no harm done." Oak waved off Ash's apology. "But you'll have to tell me where you came across this Absol."

Ash then told him what happened and how he had carried Absol back here. The Professor frowned.

"It sounds like you've saved Absol from a rather nasty fate. You most likely heard Team Rocket's Houndoom. Officer Jenny warned me Team Rocket was coming this way. I'll call her later and tell her what happened. Maybe she'll arrest the group this time, but I suspect they'll be long gone by then."

Ash growled at the mention of Team Rocket's name. Anyone who would dare hurt a Pokémon deserved to go to jail or worse in his opinion. He turned to Absol who was twitching in his sleep. Oak smiled.

"Well Ash, your mother called earlier for you to go home to dinner. You go ahead; I'll watch over Absol. I must say, I'm rather surprised by it to be honest. Not many can find a non-native Pokémon in Kanto and, if I'm not mistaken, this Absol is hardened by battle already."

Ash's eyes widened as he looked at the Professor in shock. A battle hardened Pokémon! No wonder Team Rocket wanted it so badly; they must have seen its expertise before deciding to try and catch it. Ash grinned, before leaning over and whispered to the sleeping Pokémon. "I've got to go now, Absol. But I'll be back, I promise." He patted the Disaster Pokémon's head a few times before getting up and running towards his home.

Oak smiled at Ash's actions before turning back towards Absol. _That boy will be great one day. His love and skill in caring for Pokémon will take him far just like his father. Well, I better tell Officer Jenny about Team Rocket_. He pulled out his PokéGear and called Officer Jenny, informing her of the situation while he watched over Absol.

...

_A few hours later..._

After having dinner with his mother, Ash sneaked out with some leftover food that was still hot and brought it to Absol. Absol smelled the food and woke up to find Ash carrying a basket and a couple of containers filled with meat. Absol got up and paced over to Ash, looking far stronger than before as he gave the human boy a smile and an affectionate nudge with his head. Ash laughed happily.

"Well, I see you're feeling better. I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some food my mum made along with some bread sticks I picked up along the way."

Absol glanced at the food, before giving Ash a pleased expression at the mention of food.

"Ab! Absol!"

Ash smiled at Absol's happy energy as he gave the Disaster Pokémon food, which the cat Pokémon hungrily devoured until it was gone. He gave a satisfied growl. "Sol! Ab! Absol!"

Ash laughed. Absol then turned to Ash as he nuzzled his head against the boy, showing his gratitude for his help. Ash smiled at the cat-like Pokémon. "Hey Absol, you're a really cool Pokémon. Do you want to become friends with me?" Absol answered by lifting a paw up like a dog Pokémon would. Ash took the paw and that moment symbolized their everlasting bond of friendship. The boy smiled and laughed, hugging the Disaster Pokémon back.

...

_Four years later..._

Four years had passed since that day. Ash and Absol had become closer over the years playing and learning at every opportunity. Now, Absol was much stronger than he was before meeting Ash. Over the last four years, Absol had taken to training himself by battling against other wild Pokémon around Pallet and mountains nearby, one of which was an especially a powerful Onix with an X-shaped scar on its face that lived on Mt. Hideaway where Ash and Absol first met. Neither Pokémon could figure out who was stronger because their battles usually ended in a draw since they had begun their rivalry the same year Ash met Absol.

But Absol wasn't the only one training himself. Ash had spent the last four years studying and training his body in order to become a better trainer in the future. He now knew enough about Pokémon training and general knowledge that he believed he would do well as a trainer just like his parents did.

It was 11 PM at the Ketchum residence, a few days after Ash's thirteenth birthday where he had received several gifts from his mother and neighbourhood friends. Ash was sitting on the floor in front of the television with Absol lying beside him, after he finished packing his new backpack that was red with a green Poké Ball set on a black background design on the front. He also laid out his clothes and shoes so he could get ready quickly tomorrow.

The door opened revealing Delia, who smiled at seeing the scene. "Ash, it's time for bed now. You need to be up early tomorrow."

Ash groaned. "I don't know if I can sleep. I'm too excited. But I'll try anyway."

Delia nodded before closing the door and heading to her own room for the night. "Night, honey."

"Night, mum."

Ash turned off the TV before navigating his way around Absol and turning off the light and making his way back toward his bed. He set his alarm before getting under the covers. He turned toward Absol who had lain down further up. "Goodnight, Absol."

Absol responded with a tired yawn. "Absol." Closing their eyes, both Pokémon and trainer went off to sleep.

...

_The next day..._

When Ash had been walking for a little while, a large red convertible appeared down the road. It was moving fast towards him. He stepped off the road to avoid getting hit. The convertible came to a stop and Ash was able to see all of the people in the car. Gary was with seven girls.

"Hey there Ashy boy… looks like you're late again. Like always. This here," he took out a Poké Ball, and spun it on his index figure like a basketball, "is the last Pokémon that my grandpa had with him. You might as well go home, Ash. Nothing is out there for you now." He laughed and the car took of down the road, before Ash had time to respond or say something back to Gary.

He watched as the car disappeared into the distance. He shrugged and moved on towards the lab.

Ash heard a voice behind him. "Oh, so you managed to show up." He turned to see Professor Oak standing behind him smiling.

"Hey, Professor!" After exchanging pleasantries, Ash and Professor Oak along with Absol entered the lab to get Ash registered. After that was done, Ash walked over to the capsule containing the three Kanto starters. Absol looked on as Ash reached out and grabbed the Poké Ball with the flame sticker on it before Oak could say anything else.

"I thought about it a lot and it took me a long time, but I finally decided to choose Charmander." He opened the ball, but it turned out to be empty. He frowned and turned to look at the Professor who sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, but Gary and his two friends decided to get up an hour earlier than you did and took all the starters. I think I have another Pokémon around here somewhere, but I can't remember where I put its Poké Ball."

Ash was disappointed; he really wanted a Charmander, but he had Absol and he was happy with him. "Don't worry about it, Professor. I'll just use Absol as my starter!"

Absol gave out a happy growl in confirmation. "Absol!"

Oak smiled. "I'd hoped you would. So in that case I have another late birthday present for you Ash." He pulled out something from his pocket and enlarged it. It turned out to be a Poké Ball only it was white where the red would be with light purple jagged scar design and grey where it would be white and the ring and button in the middle were also grey.

Ash's eyes squinted in confusion. "What kind of Poké Ball is this?"

Oak chuckled before handing it over. "This is a special Luxury Ball I've been developing for your Absol. It's not all that different from a regular Poké Ball, except for the fact it's more comfortable for the Pokémon and the different color scheme really."

Ash stared at the Luxury Ball in awe before looking up at the Professor. "Thanks Professor, I'm sure Absol will love it." Oak nodded. Ash then turned toward Absol. "You ready?" The Disaster Pokémon nodded. Ash then opened the Luxury Ball causing Absol to disappear inside and didn't fight the capture. Ash grinned as he held up Absol's Ball. "Alright! I caught an Absol!"

Oak chuckled as Ash let Absol out of his Poké Ball in a flash of light. Then the Professor pulled out some items for Ash. "Well, now that that's settled, here are your Pokédex and Poké Balls. The Pokédex has been pre-programmed to include data on all currently known Pokémon in any region as well as information on moves, Pokémon evolution, and anything else a trainer might require."

Ash looked over at Oak surprised. The old Professor smiled. "Why don't you try it out on Absol? Then you'll see what I mean."

Ash nodded before he flipped the Pokédex open and scanned Absol. After a few seconds, Absol's picture appeared along with information about the Pokémon.

**Absol, the Disaster Pokémon.**

**Absol sharply senses even subtle changes in the sky and the land to predict natural disasters. It is a long-lived Pokémon that has a life-span of 100 years.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Serious**

**Ability: Super Luck (the Pokémon's moves are more likely to hit critically)/Magic Bounce (can reflect the effect of stat-changing moves -after Mega Evolving-)**

**Evolution: Mega Absol — requires Absolite**

**Moves: Perish Song, Swords Dance, Bite, Dark Pulse, Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Baton Pass, Flamethrower, Mean Look, Megahorn, Rock Slide***

***A Pokémon may know more than four moves***

Ash and Oak were astonished at the amount of moves Absol knew. Ash knew it had been training and battling, but this was something else. Absol gave the two a look of smug satisfaction at their appreciation of his strength, as he worked really hard to get this strong.

Ash smiled with pride at his Pokémon. "I guess battling with that Onix and the other wild Pokémon for so long has really increased your strength, Absol."

"Sol!" He growled.

Oak finally snapped out of it and smiled at Ash.

"Well, I guess you got the better end of the deal, after all Ash. Not many Pokémon know that many moves before being caught. I'm looking forward to seeing you battle in the future. On another note, your Pokédex is also linked to the Pokémon Storage System so you can transfer your Pokémon here even if you don't have access to a Pokémon Centre. Finally, and most importantly, the Pokédex contains your trainer's license so if it is lost or stolen, it cannot be replaced."

Professor Oak looked contemplative for a moment, before realization dawned on him. "Well, I remembered where I put the spare Pokémon that I have, but I don't think you will be able to handle it. You see it's a Pikachu, an electric mouse Pokémon and they are very sensitive. One wrong thing and you get zapped. Are you sure…?"

Ash cut him off. "I'll take it! I don't care if it is a sensitive Pokémon or not. I like 'em and they like me, so I will train this Pikachu to love me too if I have to."

The old man gave a quick nod and asked the teen to come with him. Ash followed the Professor to another room. In the room was a single Poké Ball, with a lightning mark on it.

Going over to the ball he picked it, tossed it to him. Ash studied the ball for a moment before putting the ball into his pocket. The two then went back to his office. "Are you going to call out Pikachu and meet him?" Oak asked.

"No, I don't think I will do it here. I think it would be better for me to meet my partner later when there is fresh air and then I can really get to know him."

Oak shrugged. "Do you have any questions about anything I have given you?"

He told him no and said his goodbyes. Once outside he went home and found his mother with a large group of people. She gave him his backpack and told him what was inside of it.

Giving his mum a hug and a goodbye kiss; he promised that he would become a Pokémon Master with Absol and Pikachu at his side. _I will also have the help of many other Pokémon as well_, he thought to himself. Ash smiled at the Poké Ball, after bringing it out of his pocket, and scanned it with Dexter.

**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon.**

**The evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located on both of its cheeks and its tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Hasty**

**Ability: Static**

**Evolution: Pichu-Pikachu-Raichu**

**Moves: Quick Attack, Agility, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle, Thundershock, Wild Charge, Extremespeed**.

Ash and his Pokémon left for Viridian City and their adventure into the unknown future.

...

**A/N**: I will be using a mix of Pokémon we see in the first episode and what we would find there in Gen 2-5. Also just letting Mathias know I am an Australian and we spell our words differently. Centre instead of center, for example.


	2. Jeanette and Viridian City

**A/N**: A huge thank you to everyone who favourited and followed this fic. I appreciated seeing how many people liked this story and was blown away by how popular it became in such a short amount of time.

Chapter is currently unedited.

**Silver Heart11DOOM**: Thanks for your review. Here's the second chapter.

**Lightningblade49**: First one I've come across, too. It's also a pity she didn't become a more important character in the anime.

**Leopardlover999**: It wasn't originally part of the plan, but I became inspired by your suggestion, so I added it in. Thank you for your comments.

**LightRayPearlshipper**: That would be correct. Favourite and favorite, as well.

**Bunnibutch**: Thank you.

**kenneyaj444**: Don't worry, I intend to continue it. The next update after this chapter will be in February.

...

_**Chapter 2: Jeanette and Viridian City**_

Due to being inspired to return to Mt. Hideaway, Ash and Absol doubled back to battle the Onix with the X-shaped scar on its face. The Rock Snake Pokémon, however, refused, now that it knew who Absol belonged to. It instead came closer to Ash and prodded a Poké Ball on the boy's belt with its nose. Onix did not put up a struggle and allowed the ball to click in place, signalling the capture had been completed.

"Alright!" Ash ran over and picked up the ball. "I caught an Onix!" He scanned the sphere with Dexter.

**Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon.**

**When Onix travels underground, it causes rumbling and tremors. It can move at 50 mph.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Adamant**

**Ability: Rock Head (the Pokémon doesn't take recoil damage from moves like Double-Edge)**

**Evolution: Onix evolves into Steelix when given the item Metal Coat**

**Moves: Earth Power, Flash Cannon, Smack Down, Dragon Pulse, Rock Polish, Gyro Ball, Earthquake, Hidden Power, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail, Rock Slide**

...

The first day of travel had proven to be quite interesting, so far. After a while of walking on Route 1, the raven-haired teen arrived at a small field and smiled at the sight of many different Pokémon. A flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto flew around searching for food. Several Mankey played around in the trees while a ton of Rattata scurried in the long grass.

Near the stream, Ash could see a group of Nidoran, both male and female. He momentarily thought about capturing one, but decided to wait until he had a little more training in. Taking his time, Ash used his Pokédex to mark areas that would be ideal to come back and capture Pokémon, as well as checking for new areas that might be along his path. Just as he was about to leave the field, a trainer walked up and pointed to him. "Hey you, I challenge you to a battle!"

Ash sighed, hoping he could have waited until after Viridian to deal with people but turned and smiled. "You got it. What's your name?"

The teen smiled. "The name is Dan and I'm from Viridian City."

Ash took his spot on the other side of the field. "I'm heading there. One on one?" When Dan nodded, Ash pulled a sphere out. "Pikachu, I need your assistance!" A small yellow mouse Pokémon with pointy black-tipped ears, big red circular cheeks and a lightning bolt-shaped tail appeared from the ball, but did not look happy.

His cheeks began to spark with electricity, when the boy spoke again. "I have something for you." Ash reached into his backpack and pulled out a big red apple. "This is yours."

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out with big eyes and a big grin. It happily accepted the apple and began to chow down on it. One the mouse was done; it tossed the apple core away, jumped on Ash's shoulder and started rubbing himself against his new trainer's head. "Chaaaa!"

Dan smirked. "Just because you have a rare Pokémon doesn't mean that you are going to win. Pidgey, let's go!"

Ash raised an eyebrow. _Only a beginner uses a Pidgey against a Pikachu_, he thought, but then called his first move: "Pikachu, this is your chance! Extremespeed followed with Thundershock!"

Pikachu heard the order and suddenly burst into a charge toward Pidgey. The electric mouse suddenly became a yellow blur surrounded by crackling yellow static as Thundershock charged up.

"Pidgey, get in close with a Quick Attack and hit him with Tackle!" The small bird rushed forward with a burst of speed and prepared to hit Pikachu.

Pikachu unleashed a powerful blast of electricity that shocked the Flying type, as it was thrown back, knocked out. Dan looked on in shock at his Pokémon. "What? How was he taken out with one move?"

Ash spoke up: "You're a beginner. Add in the type disadvantage and the match was over before it began." Dan scowled as he returned his Pokémon and turned towards the road to Viridian.

The teen encountered more trainers and eagerly challenged them all, winning every single match. While these trainers were novices, like he was, they mostly had Rattata, Pidgey, Bellsprout and the odd Meowth or Pikachu.

Ash had some experience in Pokémon battling as he had watched the Pokémon in Professor Oak's corral go at it multiple times when he visited. Whilst he didn't have firsthand experience, it was enough to give him the edge he needed to win against these trainers.

He also made a small bit of money. The losing trainer had to give the winner a share of their money if they had more than a thousand Pokédollars. It was a relatively new rule imposed by the Pokémon League. This gave trainers an extra incentive to get better and become stronger. Nobody wanted to lose money just because they were bad at battling.

Ash spent the whole morning and most of the afternoon walking and battling and he only stopped at noon for an hour's rest.

Now it was the middle of the afternoon and the trainer was in a similar clearing to the one he found earlier. The boy was looking through his Pokédex again, but was interrupted when Pikachu caught his attention and showed him a mob of Sandshrew.

Ash stood up and looked over the Sandshrew mob, before singling one of them out via pointing. "Pikachu, see that Sandshrew over there. We're going to catch it!"

Pikachu's eyes glinted in anticipation as he grinned in confidence. "Pika!"

Ash, seeing Pikachu was fired up and ready to go, grinned as well. "Alright, let's get its attention. Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

"Pika!" Pikachu quickly sprinted toward the Sandshrew before the other Pokémon realized it, leaving a white streak in his wake. The electric mouse slammed into the unsuspecting Pokémon, who let out a cry of surprise as it was knocked away, which alerted the others.

The other Sandshrew, seeing Pikachu and his trainer, ran leaving the one Pikachu was battling on its own. It got to its feet and looked up to see who attacked it. When it saw Pikachu, its eyes narrowed before it growled at Pikachu, who growled right back in challenge.

"Shrew!"

"Chu!"

Ash's eyes narrowed in concentration as he surveyed the situation, before calling his next order. "Pikachu, don't let up. Hit it with another Quick Attack!"

Pikachu surged forward once again toward Sandshrew leaving a white trail in his wake. However, this time Sandshrew was ready and dived underground with Pikachu flying right over the hole it disappeared into. Pikachu stopped and searched around for his opponent. Ash's eyes scanned the field looking for possible places where Sandshrew could pop back up, before he suddenly had an idea.

"Okay, Pikachu! Let's force Sandshrew to come out! Use Thunder... on the ground!"

Pikachu growled as he built up his power before suddenly unleashing a massive bolt of electricity from his body toward the ground. "Pi! Ka! Chu!"

The powerful electric attack had the effect of uprooting the ground around the area, forcing Sandshrew out from underground and sending large chunks of earth into the air. The falling bits of earth then fell hard on the Ground type mouse Pokémon. "Shrew!"

Ash grinned. This was their chance! As the last bits of ground landed on Sandshrew, the Ground type looked like it took quite a bit of damage, but wasn't done yet as it struggled to it feet. "Pikachu, this is your chance! Extremespeed!"

Pikachu heard the order and suddenly burst into a charge toward Sandshrew. The electric mouse suddenly became a yellow blur surrounded by a white and clear aura as the wind whipped past the speeding Pokémon. The Sandshrew had no time to react as Pikachu rammed into it and sent the Ground type flying backwards into a tree. Ash thought that attack would finish it, but he turned out to be wrong as the Sandshrew got up quickly, before jumping forward as it rolled into a ball and landing rolling at high speed toward Pikachu. Ash's eyes widened before he regained his concentration.

"Pikachu! Watch out!"

But it was too late as Sandshrew barrelled into the electric mouse with a vengeance. Pikachu yelled out in pain as he was sent back toward Ash and Sandshrew uncurled itself, watching Pikachu's plight with a smirk. "Sandshrew."

Ash growled as he saw Pikachu get hit. He had gotten overconfident and it cost him. But no more! Just as Pikachu was about to hit the ground, Ash ordered: "Pikachu, you can do it! Use your tail to spin yourself around and use it to spring toward Sandshrew! Then spin in midair and use Extremespeed!"

Pikachu's eyes suddenly opened before using his tail to regain his balance in midair, before he hit the ground and used it to springboard toward a surprised Sandshrew. Pikachu then started spinning in midair as he was once again surrounding a white and clear aura that was spiralling due to Pikachu's rotation. "Pika! PIKACHU!"

Pikachu collided with Sandshrew with amazing force that created a small explosion of dust from the impact. Ash waited as the smoke cleared to reveal Pikachu smirking over an unconscious Sandshrew. Ash grinned as he quickly pulled out a Poké Ball and threw it toward Sandshrew. "Poké Ball, go!"

The Poké Ball hit the Ground type before it disappeared into the device. The Poké Ball wiggled for a few seconds before going still and giving off the ping of capture. Ash ran over and picked up the Poké Ball holding the newest member of his team. He turned to Pikachu and scratched his ears in praise.

"You did it, buddy! We caught Sandshrew!"

Pikachu smiled brightly as he closed his eyes and enjoyed his trainers praise. He really liked being scratched behind the ears. "Ka!"

Ash smiled a bit before moving his hand from Pikachu and pulling out his Pokédex. He then scanned Sandshrew's Pokéball and waited a few moments before Sandshrew's data appeared on the screen.

**Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon.**

**Sandshrew has a very dry hide that is extremely tough. It hates moisture and lives in holes it digs in dry places. It protects itself by curling into a ball.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Bold**

**Ability: Sand Rush**

**Evolution: Sandshrew-Sandslash**

**Moves: Bulldoze, Night Slash, Earth Power, Rapid Spin**

_Not bad_, Ash thought. _But there is room for improvement. From what I'm looking at, it seems like Sandshrew can learn some pretty powerful moves_.

Ash smiled as he put the Pokédex away before giving Pikachu some of the berries he had picked a few days ago from his bag. Then he called out Sandshrew from his Poké Ball. The Ground type was confused for a moment, before Ash went over to him and offered him some of the berries he had given Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon sniffed it before eating one and making a happy noise. Ash chuckled as he gave him a few more berries, before healing him with one of his Super Potions. After that, Ash returned Sandshrew to his ball before heading back out on the road with Pikachu.

...

_Two hours later..._

In the grass, not fifteen feet away, was a lone Spearow feasting on some berries it had picked for lunch. Ash looked over his shoulder at Pikachu who was still sleeping and decided it had battled enough for today. Ash very quietly moved over toward a nearby tree and gently shrugged off his backpack as to not wake Pikachu. After he saw to it that Pikachu was comfortable and his backpack wouldn't be looted by some of the Rattata in the area, Ash slowly walked toward Spearow as not to alert it to his presence.

He unclipped Absol's ball from his belt and enlarged it before calling it out. In a flash, Absol materialized beside his trainer and looked to Ash wondering why he had called on him. "Sol?"

Ash smiled confidently then pointed over toward the still feasting Spearow. "Okay Absol, we're going to catch that Spearow!"

Absol narrowed his eyes as he prepared for battle, facing toward his new opponent. This would be fun. "Absol!"

Ash grinned at Absol's attitude as he made the first move. "Absol! Let's see if we can get its attention! Use Night Slash!"

"Absol!" Absol surged forward and swung his glowing sickle horn towards Spearow. Spearow heard the noise and turned before it saw Absol's horn headed straight towards it. It narrowed its eyes and, with a flap of its wings, soared upward and out of the way just in time to dodge Absol's attack.

Spearow, annoyed at having its meal interrupted, looked closer at his attackers and saw Ash and Absol looking impressed at his speed and reaction time. A tic appeared on its head as it had spent all day picking those berries! Spearow glared at Absol who readied his sickle in anticipation. "Spear!"

"Absol!"

Ash watched the Spearow closely as he called out Absol's next move. "Absol, use Dark Pulse to blind Spearow, then Psycho Cut!"

"Sol!"

Absol opened his mouth, releasing a beam of black and purple circles toward Spearow. The Tiny Bird Pokémon looked around, panicking for a few seconds before flying forward to get out of the beam, only to see a white, diagonal slash of psychic energy headed right for him. Spearow's eyes grew fiery, before suddenly speeding up, leaving a white trail in its wake as it flew swiftly past Absol's attack. Ash's eyes widened in surprise at how manoeuvrable Spearow was while dodging attacks.

Before Ash could call out his next move, it was already too late as Absol was hit hard with a perfectly executed Quick Attack. "Spear!"

Absol hissed slightly in pain, before roaring at Spearow. "Absol!"

The Disaster Pokémon struck back, hitting Spearow with a powerful Flamethrower before the Flying Pokémon could retreat from Absol's reach. "Row!"

The Tiny Bird Pokémon was sent hard toward the ground landing on its stomach. Spearow then struggled to stand but, Ash having recovered his wits, had already called out Absol's next move. "Absol! Don't let it get airborne! Use Mean Look followed up with Dark Pulse!"

Spearow's eyes widened in fear as Absol's orbs narrowed and creepy spirit eyes appeared from nowhere, leaving the bird unable to flee. Knowing it was finished, Spearow called out to the rest of its flock as it was being intimidated by the powerful Disaster Pokémon. Absol's maw opened once more, before quickly releasing a second beam of black and purple circles at point-blank range.

It passed out completely from Absol's Mean Look/Dark Pulse combo.

Ash quickly threw an empty Poké Ball and the Pokémon disappeared from Absol's reach. The device shook for about a minute or two before giving off the sound that indicated Spearow had been captured. Normally, Ash would have celebrated, but he could hear the sounds of the incoming flock of Spearow as they came to avenge their comrade's defeat.

Ash swiftly pulled out Absol's ball and pointed it toward the Disaster Pokémon. "Absol, return!"

Absol quickly vanished into his ball, leaving the young trainer alone as he ran over to the tree where he left Pikachu. The mouse Pokémon woke abruptly as it saw Ash running toward it. It looked at him questioningly for a few moments before its ears pricked up at the sounds of the Spearow heading their way. Pikachu leapt to its feet and waited a few moments before Ash reached him and grabbed his backpack. Both trainer and Pokémon ran for their lives as the sounds of the flock grew steadily closer.

Eventually, the Spearow being able to fly overtake the running pair just as they reached a nearby lake and starting pecking them with their glowing beaks for all they were worth. In moments, Ash and Pikachu were surrounded by the flock of bird Pokémon as they took their anger out on the two. Pikachu growled and decided it had had enough of the Spearow's pecking treatment.

"Pika! PIKACHU!"

Pikachu lit the area up as it used a powerful Thunder attack on the Spearow. Pikachu's attack surged threw the flock damaging them greatly due to their double weakness to Electric type Moves. When Pikachu ended his attack, the flock was left highly damaged and decided they had seen enough before they fled back to their tree to lick their wounds.

Ash got up from the ground where the Spearow had been pecking him. He had a few scratches and maybe a bruise or two, but other than that he had come out relatively unscathed. Pikachu, being an Electric type, wasn't damaged much by the flock's attacks. Ash looked over at his Pokémon with an apologetic smile. "Thanks Pikachu, I should have thought of that sooner."

Pikachu shook his head at his trainer. "Pika."

Ash chuckled at Pikachu's attitude toward the whole thing before walking over to it and giving it a scratch behind the ears. Pikachu sighed as it liked when its ears where scratched like this. "Ka!"

Then, suddenly both trainer and heard a loud roar. They quickly turned to see a large, pissed off red serpentine-looking Pokémon glaring right at them from its position in the water. Ash's eyes widened before he and Pikachu jumped back. The water Pokémon roared at them again before Ash got over his shock at the Pokémon's appearance. "Pikachu, it's a Gyarados."

Gyarados weren't commonly found in the area between Pallet and Viridian, but they did show up around some lakes occasionally. The Atrocious Pokémon were very powerful and known to have fierce tempers when angered. Ash looked closer, seeing that there was a scorch mark or two and realized why Gyarados was so pissed off.

_It must have been hit by Pikachu's Thunder attack! No wonder it's pissed! It probably wants revenge on Pikachu for attacking it!_

No sooner had he finished this thought when Gyarados went on the attack. Ash and Pikachu jumped away from each other just in time to avoid being hit by a powerful blast of electricity fired from Gyarados' mouth, a Thunderbolt attack. Ash's eyes narrowed as it was now clear that Gyarados wasn't going to let them escape until it had had its battle with Pikachu. Ash turned to Pikachu, whose cheeks were sparking as it readied itself for a fight. "Looks like we have no choice. You ready Pikachu? I know you must be tired from battling all day."

The mouse Pokémon shook its head and looked at its trainer in determination. "Pika!"

Seeing that Pikachu wasn't going to back down, Ash and his Electric Pokémon turned to face Gyarados. The Atrocious Pokémon in its rage and prepared to launch an attack. Ash reacted quickly knowing that Gyarados wasn't going be easy to defeat like Sandshrew and Spearow despite Pikachu's type advantage.

"Pikachu, don't let it get an attack off. Use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's tail and cheeks sparked for a moment before it released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at Gyarados.

"PIIII! KA!"

As the electricity coursed through its body, the serpentine Pokémon roared in pain due to it being four times as weak against Electric type moves thanks to its dual Water and Flying typing. However, it quickly braced itself and with a loud roar it shook off Pikachu's attack. The Atrocious Pokémon then fired a large, red-orange fireball from its mouth and send it toward Pikachu. Ash called out to his Pokémon as he saw Gyarados' Dragon Rage attack heading Pikachu's way.

"Pikachu, dodge it!"

The mouse Pokémon leaped away just in time, with the attack hitting the spot where he had been standing, but he was unable to avoid the shockwave that followed as it sent him flying back toward a boulder near the water's edge. However, before Ash could call out to it, Pikachu surprised everyone by using the strategy it learned during its earlier battle with Sandshrew by manoeuvring itself in midair and used the energy of the explosion before launching itself off the rock toward Gyarados leaving behind the signature white stream of a Quick Attack.

However, this time the tactic didn't work like had before.

Gyarados, seeing Pikachu was heading straight for it, defended itself quickly. A spiral of water formed around the Atrocious Pokémon's tail as it swung forward to intercept Pikachu with an Aqua Tail attack. The Electric Pokémon yelled out in pain as the attack hit, Gyarados' large size and incredible strength combined with Pikachu smashing into it at great speed caused Pikachu a lot of damage.

The smaller Pokémon was sent crashing back into the ground where it bounced a few times before landing painfully on its side. Ash thought Pikachu might have been knocked out, but then saw it get up painfully while glaring at Gyarados, its cheeks sparking as it yelled in defiance of the larger Pokémon. "PIKA! KA! PIKA! PIKACHU!"

Gyarados roared back at Pikachu when Ash saw how determined Pikachu was to win. Ash's eyes narrowed as he called out Pikachu's next move. He now knew that Pikachu's pride as an Electric Pokémon was on the line and it didn't want to let itself be beaten by a Water and Flying type, even one as strong as Gyarados.

As this was all happening, it started to rain heavily on the participants of the battle, but none of them cared as the battle entered its conclusion.

"Pikachu, let's show Gyarados how strong you really are! End this with Volt Tackle! Full power!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu's eyes narrowed in determination before it ran full speed at Gyarados. "Pika!Pika!Pika!Pika!Pika!Pika!Pika!Pika!Pika!"

After a few moments, Pikachu's body was surrounded by golden electricity and took on a black and white look as it charged toward the Atrocious Pokémon. Gyarados let out a loud roar as a yellow ball of flame quickly appeared in his maw. The ball grew and turned white, with bursts of orange flame crackling across the outer layer. Gyarados launched the orb towards the advancing Pikachu.

But this time Pikachu refused to be stopped! The electric mouse leaped over Gyarados' attack and used the shockwave of explosion that followed to rocket toward the Atrocious Pokémon.

With no way to defend itself in time, Gyarados was hit and hit hard. The serpentine Pokémon shrieked loudly as a painful and powerful surge of electricity flowed through its body, with each moment sapping its strength away.

As Pikachu finished his attack, he used his tail to spring away from Gyarados as the larger Pokemon fell forward onto the shore, its body giving off sparks revealing it to be paralyzed. Pikachu landed a little way away from the Atrocious Pokémon.

Ash had to move fast while Gyarados was still down. He quickly reached for his belt and pulled out an empty Poké Ball, before throwing it at Gyarados. Ash and Pikachu waited silently in the downpour as the ball twitched violently for several minutes. And just as they thought it might break out, the Poké Ball finally stopped moving and gave off the capture noise. Ash and Pikachu cheered in victory at beating and successfully capturing the powerful Water type.

"Alright! We did it, Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

The rain stopped and the sky cleared as Ash walked over and picked up Gyarados' Poké Ball. He knew he was going to have his hands full with this Pokémon, but in the end it would be worth it. Ash held Gyarados' sphere up to Dexter, which he had pulled out of his pocket, and scanned the ball.

**Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon.**

**The evolved form of Magikarp. It is an extremely vicious and violent Pokémon. When Magikarp evolves into Gyarados, its brain cells undergo a structural transformation. It is said that this transformation is to blame for this Pokémon's wildly violent nature.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Brave**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Evolution: Magikarp-Gyarados-Mega Gyarados (Mega Gyarados requires Gyaradosite)**

**Moves: Dragon Rage, Twister, Earthquake, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Thunderbolt**

Ash nodded at Gyarados' data. _Incredible. I'll have to work a little with this Pokémon. It is already an awesome battler, but there is still some room for improvement. I wonder if it had a previous trainer_. Ash smiled at the thought, before placing the Atrocious Pokémon's ball back on his belt and putting his Pokédex away.

Unbeknownst to him as he walked away, a certain orange-haired girl came upon the wreck of her bike. Infuriated, she glared around for the culprit and her gaze locked onto the boy who was in the distance with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

...

_One hour later..._

After a few minutes of walking, he finally managed to get back on the main road toward Viridian. Deciding that his Pokémon had seen enough action today, he pulled out Spearow's Poké Ball and his Pokédex before scanning Spearow's capture device. The Tiny Bird's information quickly appeared on the screen.

**Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon.**

**Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger. Unlike Pidgey, Spearow aren't very docile and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans if it feels threatened.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Rash**

**Ability: Sniper**

**Evolution: Spearow-Fearow**

**Moves: Drill Run, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Razor Wind**

_Not bad_, Ash thought as looked over his Flying type's data. _It's a good at dodging attacks and has a few good moves, but needs more endurance. I think I'll catch another Flying type later and have them train with each other_.

Ash arrived at the Pokémon Centre and handed his team over to Nurse Joy who asked if he was okay. When he simply said Spearow, she scoffed and complained about the Pokémon League needing to do something about them. Ash sat down and took a deep breath as he sank into a comfortable chair. For being in Viridian City, the centre was very quiet and there were only two other people in it. He thought about calling his mother, but decided to hold off on it until he was sure his Pokémon were safe.

Ash closed his eyes and took a momentary breather, but opened them when the door opened and a girl his age walked in with a tall, green, bipedal mantis with wings and scythe-like arms and a Pokémon with green-patched light blue skin. Ash's eyes did a once over and felt his breath hitch. She was beautiful. Her midnight black hair was long flowing and unrestrained by a hair tie, cascading down to the middle of her back. She had bright brown eyes and wore a long red ceremonial dress. He felt himself blush when she looked over and smiled at the sight of him and started to walk over.

He remained quiet as she stopped in front of him. Her brown eyes sparkled in amusement before she finally spoke with a light, polite voice. "Hi, I'm Jeanette Fisher."

Ash took a deep breath, before giving a roguish grin that his father had used all the time. "Hello, I'm Ash Ketchum."

The girl blushed lightly before shaking her head. "I happened to see you just as you finished off that flock of Spearow. I was training my partners nearby and the storm forced me to move and well, the rest just fell into place. I wanted to make sure you and your Pokémon were alright."

Ash chuckled lightly and offered her a seat next to him. "Thank you, and yes we are fine… let's just say I have unbelievable luck when it comes to Pokémon… good and bad."

Jeanette looked at him as she set her bag down and sat in a chair. "What do you mean?"

Ash nodded. "Well, the best example is the Spearow from before. I had just captured one and from, what I recall, they are very social creatures. That makes me think that the one I now own was part of the flock. Before he was captured, he called out and it was only after that when I was attacked."

The Crimson City native's eyes widened. "So your own Pokémon had you attacked?"

Ash rubbed the back of his head and blushed lightly as Jeanette shifted her legs. "He wasn't my Pokémon yet. So, if anything, it was a final defense."

The black-locked trainer before him nodded in understanding. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Ash took charge of the conversation. "So Jeanette, what is your story? You mentioned you were training your partners; were you the third trainer?" He glanced over at the Scyther and female Bulbasaur while asking this question.

The raven-haired girl smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am. I was born in Crimson City, but came to Pallet for my partner three days before the Choosing began. I intend to be a multi-type trainer."

Ash's eyes widened at the goal. "That is something. I myself plan to become a Pokémon Master, but I really don't think I could ever specialize in only one type… I've already got ten Pokémon."

Jeanette raised an eyebrow. "What do you have?"

The Pallet Town native smirked lightly. "I have an Absol, Pikachu, Onix, Sandshrew, Spearow, a shiny Gyarados, Ledyba, Riolu, Spinarak and Shinx." Due to him helping out Professor Oak on the ranch, the researcher had bypassed the Poké Ball limit a trainer was normally supposed to have, which allowed Ash to carry all of his Pokémon on him.

Jeanette's eyes sparkled and she squealed in a very girlish way. "Oh my Arceus, you have a Gyarados? They are one of the toughest water Pokémon ever. You have to let me see it!"

Ash rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sure, once they are all out of the centre."

As if on cue, the intercom rang out over the centre. "_Trainer Ash Ketchum, your Pokémon are ready for pick up_."

...

**A/N**: Any extra Pokémon, from now on, that are mentioned that didn't have scenes relating to their captures will be detailed in the next chapter. So regarding Ledyba, Riolu, Spinarak and Shinx, a small flashback and their Pokédex data will be revealed in chapter 3.

Also, Jeanette's style of dress and the way her hair is set is one of the many looks she has in this universe. She wears the outfit she wore in _Fourth Round Rumble_ only when training against Ash or in Gym matches and, of course, the Indigo League.


	3. VS Team Rocket

**A/N**: A huge thanks again to everyone. Couldn't believe how many views, favs and follows this fic had when I logged onto the computer on Wednesday the 15th.

Also, I know I said the next chapter wouldn't be until February, but I was strongly encouraged to keep going, so I did.

Chapter is unedited again. Will post the edited chapter once I receive it back from Mathias.

_**Credit goes to NewLakituPls for use of the battle against Team Rocket with modifications**_.

**Great**: Here ya go!

**Angel wolf11021**: Here's the third chapter. Thank you for your comments.

**Leopardlover999**: That's alright. You can suggest more crazy stuff like that and, if I'm able to make it happen, I will. Lol

**iggychan89**: Thank you so much. Here's the third chapter.

**Revan Lord of Revenge**: You're welcome.

**Lightningblade49**: Nice plan. Jeanette will get angry at Misty, too.

**Adjuster**: Ash won't be using all of them; only the ones he thinks are the strongest and have the most potential. As for Misty, she carries on about her bike as usual but is sorted out by the pair.

**Bunnibutch**: Thanks for encouraging me.

...

_**Chapter 3: VS Team Rocket**_

Ash smiled and got up to collect his friends. "Ash, as you know, this is a Pokémon Centre where we treat injured Pokémon. Some of them aren't that injured, just here to be checked up and others are in a lot of pain," Nurse Joy explained as she held out a tray with the Poké Balls containing Sandshrew, Ledyba, Riolu, Spinarak and Shinx.

"Spearow and your stronger Pokémon are still being treated, due to some of their injuries being more severe. I'm terribly sorry about the hold up," the nurse apologized.

"It's alright, Nurse Joy," the teen accepted the apology and stared down at the spheres holding Ledyba, Riolu, Spinarak and Shinx. He had caught Ledyba and Riolu an hour after capturing Sandshrew, with Absol's assistance. Spinarak and Shinx had been obtained half an hour after scanning Gyarados' data. Sandshrew had provided him with help in that battle.

**Ledyba, the Five Star Pokémon.**

**Ledyba is timid and clusters together with others. The fluid secreted by its feet indicates its location.**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Hasty**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Evolution: Ledyba-Ledian**

**Moves: Tackle, Supersonic, Comet Punch, Light Screen, Bug Buzz**

**Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon.**

**The aura that emanates from Riolu's body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Naughty**

**Ability: Steadfast**

**Evolution: Riolu-Lucario (levels up with happiness)-Mega Lucario (needs Lucarioite)**

**Moves: ****Bullet Punch, Blaze Kick, Agility, Iron Defense, Counter, Force Palm**

**Spinarak, the String Spit Pokémon.**

**Spinarak lies still in the same pose for days in its web, waiting for its unsuspecting prey to wander close.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Lonely**

**Ability: Sniper**

**Evolution: Spinarak-Ariados**

**Moves: Megahorn, Bug Bite, Poison Sting, Scary Face, Constrict**

**Shinx, the Flash Pokémon.**

**All of Shinx's fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded.**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Jolly**

**Ability: Rivalry**

**Evolution: Shinx-Luxio-Luxray**

**Moves: Magnet Rise, Iron Tail, Spark, Volt Switch, Double Team**

"Hey, you!" Brought out of his reminiscing, Ash spun around to find an enraged girl standing behind him, holding the charred remains of a bicycle. "I knew I'd find you here!"

"What... oh, your bike!" Ash facepalmed mentally. He had completely forgotten this girl's bike had been near where Pikachu battled Gyarados, resulting in its present blackened state.

"Yeah, _you_ happened to it!" She shouted back.

"I don't know who you are, but leave Ash alone!" Jeanette firmly insisted.

Just then, speakers on the walls around the room began to relay a message. It was Officer Jenny, reminding them all to be vigilant about Pokémon thieves.

The orange-haired girl was about to answer, when the sound of shattering glass startled the three trainers and Nurse Joy. Looking up at the sound, everyone gasped as two Poké Balls fell, opening suddenly to reveal a long, purple snake and a purple sphere-shaped Pokémon.

The sphere-shaped one had holes all around its body and it emitted small puffs of dark gas. The grin on its face and far-off look in its eyes gave the humans the impression it wasn't all there mentally. It also had an image of what was similar to a skull and crossbones on its body.

The snake was simply purple with a yellow underbelly. It had a yellow stripe around its body a little under its head with a yellow rattle on the end of its tail. Its yellow eyes looked around the room for prey, sharp and uncaring as to whom it faced.

"Koffing!" the sphere-shaped Pokémon called out, releasing a dangerous amount of gas into the room. It blocked all visible sight and caused everyone to cough in an attempt to breathe properly.

"W-who is doing this?" Ash called out, pausing to cough as the gas slowly dispersed and cleared, showing the image of two people standing in the receding smog.

"Don't be frightened, little boy," a mature female voice responded.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," a young man answered the teen's question.

"To protect the world from devastation," the woman said, the smog clearing even more to show a woman older than them with long red hair slicked back into one lock, as she gazed at them with confident blue eyes.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," the man continued, with straight blue hair just above his shoulders. He was holding a vibrant red rose up to his face as if he was admiring it with a smug look in his green eyes.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," the woman added, a hand on her hip as it was obvious they were together, wearing the same uniform. The only difference between the two was the woman's version had the shirt cut above her belly, while the man had a regular shirt and pants on.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," the male carried on, leaving the nurse and trainers confused and nervous as to what they wanted.

"Jessie," the woman said, finally identifying herself with a raise of her hand.

"James," the man smirked as he revealed his name.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie flung one arm downwards in a sudden motion, raising the other in a tight fist as the snake slithered beside her, looking excited.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James demanded, still holding the rose in his hand, while his other rested on his hip. The Pokémon that had emitted the horrible gas floated beside him, grinning creepily at everyone. The orange-haired girl grimaced as Jeanette shivered beside Ash, neither girl liking the look it was making.

"Meowth, that's right!" A small creature declared as it dropped suddenly from above, landing on two feet. Everyone gaped. The identified Meowth defied what normal Pokémon couldn't do. It talked. The cat-like Pokémon grinned darkly at the people across from it, looking right at home terrorizing the nurse and trainers caught off-guard. The coin attached to its forehead gleamed eerily in the light as it stared them down. It had the classic fur of any other Meowth, white with brown on the tip of its tail and feet. Black fur lined its ears and long whiskers curved out from its face, completing the look.

"Team Rocket!" Ash gasped, holding Sandshrew, Ledyba, Riolu, Spinarak and Shinx's Poké Balls close.

"You won't get our Pokémon," the orange-haired girl said defensively, knowing exactly who they were. Jeanette nodded, backing up the other's claim. Even the people of the towns that weren't visited in Kanto knew who they were. Everyone had heard of Team Rocket in some shape or form, but never for any good.

"Heh, why would we want those pathetic looking things?" Jessie scoffed, turning her head away slightly at the very notion.

"We only seek _rare_ and _valuable_ Pokémon," James added, emphasizing his point.

"You're wasting your time!" Nurse Joy suddenly interjected. "This is a centre for weak and injured Pokémon." The young nurse held a hand to her chest, putting on a brave face. The slight tremors running through her body showed how hard she was trying to stay put and defend her Pokémon Centre from the thieves that had suddenly broke in.

"Well, that may be so, but I wouldn't at all be surprised if we found a few little Pokémon gems along all the junk," Jessie countered darkly, grinning at the three. Bursting free of their balls, Ledyba and Spinarak chattered, annoyed by the comments, while Riolu and Shinx tensed and prepared for battle.

"You know… you two are starting to bug me," Ash said with a frown on his face. He was disgusted with what was being said. The young trainer could hardly wrap his mind around how people could be so cruel to Pokémon.

"Isn't that cute?" Jessie said with a chuckle.

"The boy's bugged!" James added, looking amused at his own comment.

"Meowth! Then let's squash them!" Meowth stated, extending its claws. The cat was trying to threaten them.

"Koffing, attack!" James commanded as the sphere releasing all the gas sudden moved forward quickly, toxic smog flowing from it.

"Ekans, go!" Jessie told the snake, chuckling as the snake Pokémon hissed and lunged at them.

"Ledyba, Bug Buzz!" Ash instructed, as Ledyba flew at her opponents. The ladybug Pokémon's wings flashed a light green before powerful sound waves rushed forward. The two purple Pokémon dodged the sound waves, startling Ledyba.

"L-ledy!" Ash's hands clenched into fists as Ledyba tried attacking, but failed. He hadn't had much time to train Ledyba, Riolu, Spinarak and Shinx, leaving them vulnerable to more experienced Pokémon.

"Comet Punch, now!" Ledyba nodded and got in the Poison type's face, punching Koffing five times.

"Not so fast! Ekans, Poison Sting!" Koffing didn't look too disturbed by the hit as Ekans jumped in front of Koffing, opening its mouth wide. An alarming amount of thin, purple darts of energy shot out of its mouth, hurtling straight at Ledyba, scaring the ladybug.

"Riolu, Spinarak and Shinx, help Ledyba!" Ash commanded quickly. The Fighting, Poison and Electric types nodded their heads and released Megahorn, Spark and Blaze Kick in a gigantic vortex of elemental energy.

The snake writhed in pain from the attacks.

"I can't just sit and watch! Go, Staryu!" Misty threw her own Poké Ball out, releasing the Water type. "Hit them with a Rapid Spin!"

"Ekans, shake it off and hit those annoying pests with a Glare attack, followed with Acid!" Jessie hissed out angrily. The snake cried out, rearing up and glaring at them scarily. The effects of the move left Riolu, Spinarak and Shinx paralyzed, unable to move.

"My partners!" Ash cried out, dashing forward as both Koffing and Ekans were slammed into each other from Staryu's Rapid Spin attack. The young trainer saved Riolu, Spinarak and Shinx, barely dodging the deadly acid the easily ate through the floor where it landed.

"Ugh, you two are better than this! Ekans, Wrap the Ledyba until it faints and Bite on that stupid starfish!" the older woman looked infuriated by the fight

"Staryu, no!" Ash couldn't even look to see what was happening between Misty and Jessie at the moment, slowly growing overwhelmed by all the chaos.

"Koffing, enough playing around! Hit them all with a Sludge attack!" James said, clenching his hand around the rose and accidentally snapping the stem.

"My P-Pokémon!" Ash gasped as he heard his Ledyba cry out, before fainting. There was too much happening at once to keep up; seeing Ledyba unconscious and the other three unable to defend themselves was it for the teen.

...

Ash, Jeanette and Misty were sleeping in separate rooms after being congratulated by Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny for holding on as long as they could. By the time Ledyba had fainted, Officer Jenny and her men had arrived on the scene and arrested Team Rocket, but Meowth had unfortunately escaped in the chaos.

...

**A/N**: I will be making Team Rocket more of a challenge. Jessie and James will also be getting more Pokémon that suit their personalities.

As of this chapter, I will be putting a list of our hero and heroine's Pokémon, including the partners they've sent back to Pallet Town and will call on again at some point.

Ash:

_On hand Pokémon_:

**Absol (male)**

**Moves: Perish Song, Swords Dance, Bite, Dark Pulse, Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Baton Pass, Flamethrower, Mean Look, Megahorn, Rock Slide, Sucker Punch**

**Pikachu (male)**

**Moves: Quick Attack, Agility, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle, Thundershock, Wild Charge, Extremespeed, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball, Double Team**

**Onix (male)**

**Moves: Earth Power, Flash Cannon, Smack Down, Dragon Pulse, Rock Polish, Gyro Ball, Earthquake, Hidden Power, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail, Rock Slide**

**Sandshrew (male)**

**Moves: Bulldoze, Night Slash, Earth Power, Rapid Spin, Hone Claws, Fury Cutter, Magnitude**

**Shinx (female)**

**Moves: Magnet Rise, Iron Tail, Spark, Volt Switch, Double Team**

**Riolu (male)**

**Moves: Bullet Punch, Blaze Kick, Agility, Iron Defense, Counter, Force Palm**

_Pokémon at lab_:

**Ledyba (female)**

**Moves: Tackle, Supersonic, Comet Punch, Light Screen, Bug Buzz**

**Spinarak (male)**

**Moves: Megahorn, Bug Bite, Poison Sting, Scary Face, Constrict**

**Shiny Gyarados (male)**

**Moves: Dragon Rage, Twister, Earthquake, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Thunderbolt**

Jeanette:

_On hand Pokémon_:

**Scyther (male)**

**Moves: Razor Wind, Giga Impact, X-Scissor, Slash, Double Team**

**Bulbasaur (female)**

**Moves: Leaf Storm, Vine Whip, Poisonpowder, Sleep Powder, Venoshock**

…


End file.
